


It Was You

by Spatzi (pretentioys)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relationship Study, am i writing this so we can have more f/f in the tags?, its 1 am i post cherosie, yes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: Someone's been leaving love notes in Cheryl's locker.





	

Josie was checking herself in the bathroom mirror when Cheryl appeared behind her, startling her. The redhead had the uncanny ability to do that to Josie. The Pussycat turned to meet the Vixen.

"I know it's you," Cheryl spoke. Whatever she meant, it seemed like there was no doubt in the girl’s mind.

Josie locked eyes with her, holding her ground as always, "What did I do, Cheryl?" 

Cheryl bristled at Josie's frisky smirk. 

"Leaving notes in my locker," Cheryl offered urgently, forgetting all her previous confidence. This was important, it needed confirmation. 

"What kinda notes?" Josie prodded, arching an eyebrow.

“Just notes,” Cheryl returned on instinct. 

Josie grinned, “Well, anyone could a note.” 

Cheryl floundered for a moment. It was cute how often she’d been doing that recently. Very unusual for her, so Josie thought. The moment lingered. 

Cheryl pulled her lips tight. “They’re honestly very... sweet,” the gentleness of the words sounded foreign on the cheerleader’s tongue, “if they were you.”

Josie was caught off guard at that. And that was unusual for Josie. “Well, now you really got me curious of what they say,” Josie cracked, trying to make it light. 

“They seem a lot like song lyrics to me,” Cheryl admitted.

Josie laughed breathily, “Well, I’m not the only... song writer around here. We got Carrot Top to worry about.”

“True.”

The conversation was dying. Josie panicked.

“Why do you think it was me?” she asked, “Not saying it was, but-”

“They’re actually really good,” Cheryl gushed, “And like I said, sweet too.”

“Am I known to be sweet?” Josie perked up. 

Cheryl returned eye contact with Josie. Finally. 

“I think you might have in you to be,” she smiled, “More likely than me.”

“No, you’re plenty sweet-” Josie snapped in defense, but shut herself down. Oh boy.

“It was you.” Cheryl decided. The two didn’t break eye contact. 

Another beat.

“So?”

Cheryl laughed. It kinda bugged Josie in a good way. 

“Since you know, what the last note says...” Cheryl played around, “Let’s say: Yeah, I do want to.”


End file.
